Pregnancy yaoi
by Matsuo Yumi
Summary: This story is for friends of yaoi. Not for too serious fans of Trigun. Please notise that this story was made 3 am. So it´s a bit too over the edge.


**Vash the Stampede runs to the living room where Wolfwood is drinking his morning coffee and reading peacefully the morning paper. Vash starts to scream like a teenager.**

"**Oh, my god! I forgot to take my e-pills! What can I do? Help me Wolfwood!" **

**Wolfwood jumps up from the coach and looks like his is going to explode… Then he starts to yell in a piggy voice.**

"**What the fuck? What did you say? What if you…..?"**

**Vash looks like he's going to faint.**

"… **Pregnant! What if I'm pregnant? Who is the father?"**

**Suddenly Wolfwood looks at Vash like he's ready to strangle him, and asks….**

"**What do you mean who's the father? Don't you know who?"**

"**Well you see… I have been very busy lately. There is many to choose from." **

"**How are you going to find out who's the father? How many people have you been with, if I may ask?"**

**Vash of course doesn't want to answer the question and chances quickly the subject.**

" **I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant…." **

**Vash wants to avoid the idea of him becoming a mother to a little girl or a boy. But Vash courage himself and says….**

"**There is only one way to find out… I have to take the male pregnancy test!" **

**Wolfwood takes a cigarette and lights it up. **

"**That is a hard job… I wish you best of luck! Be careful!"**

"**Thanks! I think I will be all right… This isn't the first time I have taken the test, you know." **

**Wolfwood looks at him and can't believe what he just heard. His eyes seem to be popping out.**

"**So you have been pregnant before? Haven't you?"**

**Vash turns away from Wolwood and mutters.**

" **I don't want to talk about it… That happened between me and the bus driver…"**

"**A bus driver? Fuck, you have a bad taste… Now go and take the damn test!"**

**Vash goes to the bathroom to take the test. It's very painful for a man to take THE MALE PREGNANCY TEST. What is the result? We will see it soon….**

**Vash comes back to the living room. Unfortunately Millie and Meryl have decided to visit their friends house.**

" **I have taken the test! Oh, hi Millie…. and Meryl!"**

**Millie doesn't notice the firs sentence but Wolfwood looks at Vash like he's ready to shoot him down because Meryl starts to ask things….**

"**What test are you talking about?"**

**Vash tries to show the sweet and innocent baby face…**

"**Nothing for your delicate ears… it is boys stuff…"**

**Meryl suspects that something is going on but drops the subject.**

"**Okay, I'll leave it for now, but I will find out what test you were talking about."**

**Wolfwood makes a stupid mistake.**

"**So, are you pregnant or not? What did the test say?"**

**Now it's Millies and Meryls turn to be shocked! Millie throws up and Meryls brain sells start to brake. Meryls face gets redder and redder…**

"**Pregnant! Did he say pregnant? Fucking idiot! I will kill him!" **

**Millie recovers and tries to calm down her sempai. **

"**Sempai? Are you alright? Everything will be fine!"**

**Vash gets scared and wants to run a way but Wolfwood stops him. Vash tries to explain the situation to Meryl so that she would calm down. Her red face seems to explode…**

"**Meryl? It's okay! Please calm down! You are going to explode if you won't stop!**

**Now Meryl really explodes. She stars to yell at Vash like a fire siren.**

"**You fucking idiot! Are you telling me to calm down? I'm not even mad! Oh no… I'm furious! I'm going to kill you! Get it you fucker?"**

**No one has ever seen Meryl this furious. Vash shits on his pants and Wolfwood and Millie are holding each others. Meryl takes her guns out and her eyes are burning with fire.**

" **It's a judgement day… Make your last wish Vash The Stampede!"**

**The warmth of his shit in his pants Vash gathers new strength to face Meryls anger.**

"**Bring it on… babe!**

**Meryl hates her being called a babe and gets even angrier. She starts to fire her guns at Vash. Vashes shit makes a move in his pants and goes to the left shoe. Now there is nothing where Vash could gather strength to fight. What will he do? Well, of course he will start to scream like baby.**

"**Oh my god! She really is shooting at me! Please someone help me!"**

**Meryl stops shooting and catches Vash. She ties him down and starts to laugh like a crazy -person. **

**Suddenly Meryl takes out pomp! She throws it towards Vash. Where the hell did she get pomp?**

"**Whaaatttt….? She's crazy! What about my baby?"**

**After the satisfaction of throwing pomp Meryl cools down.**

"**So you really are pregnant. Alright, I will chill now… But you Vash the Stampede better find out who is the father of your child. Or I will kick some ass!"**

**Vash almost faints when he thinks all of the father candidates for his baby.**

"**Alrighty then… I'll find the out who the father is just don't hurt me anymore… please Meryl!**

**Vash starts his journey to find the father. Will we ever find out who is the terrible man?**

**Spooky! Stay with me to find out more!**


End file.
